


It's Not Right But It's More Than Okay

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Hair, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Incest, Tie Kink, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that half siblings can get married in Sweden, Blaine and Cooper Anderson decide to embark on their journey together towards holy matrimony</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Right But It's More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primarycolors92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primarycolors92/gifts).



> For Linds. Without you, this masterpiece would not exist.

Blaine leaned back in his computer chair and threw his head back in despair.  His fingers were poised over the keys on his laptop as his eyes scanned paragraph upon paragraph of the multiple documents and websites displayed on the screen.  Feeling completely hopeless, Blaine pushed back from the desk and cradled his head in his palms.  
  
From behind, he could hear the soft padding of feet against the carpet and felt a pair of strong arms hold his shoulders.    
  
“What’s wrong, Blaine?” murmured his older brother, Cooper, as he lightly massaged his younger brother’s shoulders.  Blaine looked at the silver ring glinting off of Cooper’s left ring finger and groaned.  
  
“It’s no use, Coop. There is _literally_ no place that’ll let us do this.”  
  
He leaned into his brother’s touch and clasped his own hands over Cooper’s; Blaine’s matching ring faintly clinked against his brother’s as he clutched his fingers.  
  
“Hey, shh, it’s okay.” Cooper leaned down and dusted kisses on Blaine’s gelled hair.  “We’ll think of something.” He leaned closer towards the computer screen and squinted as he too looked for any key words or sentences that would help to steer them in the right direction.    
  
“Wait a minute,” Cooper said, his finger pointing at a sentence on a particular website. “It says that siblings _can_ get married in Sweden provided they’re half siblings.”     
  
Blaine felt his heart catch in his chest. “Half siblings? Really?”   He beamed and jumped into Cooper’s embrace, knocking him backwards with the force of his unbridled joy.    
  
It was no secret that the Anderson brothers were indeed half siblings. Cooper, being ten years older than Blaine, was born from their father’s previous marriage. When his father divorced his first wife and met Blaine’s mother in the Philippines, the rest became history and the Anderson family was born.      
  
Growing up, the boys never let the guilt of being siblings affect their deep feelings for one another.  Perhaps being half siblings helped ease their minds, or perhaps the pure force of love conquered all.  In any case, Cooper and Blaine were in love and were ready to take their relationship to the next level.   Cooper returned Blaine’s hug and spun him around. He cupped his brother’s face as his glasz eyes brimming with tears mirrored the same tears forming in Blaine’s.   
  
With his voice breaking, Blaine whispered, “I’m so happy right now.”  
  
“Same here, little bro.” Cooper pulled Blaine tight across his chest.  
  
Pulling back, Blaine turned and headed to the computer. Cooper reached out and grabbed Blaine’s arm, stopping him in place.  
  
“What’re doing?” Cooper whined as he closed the space between them, placing his hands around Blaine’s waist.     
  
The younger boy sighed, “We need to see if gay marriage is legal too, Cooper. Unfortunately for us, we have two barriers to overcome.”     
  
“I think you mean fortunately,” he smirked.  Blaine rolled his eyes and performed a quick Google search; the answer he received sent shudders through his body.  
  
“Well?” asked Cooper from behind him, his voice laced with anxiety.  
  
Blaine turned and flashed a wide, toothy grin.  
  
The two boys lunged forward and met with chests bumping and mouths crashing.  Blaine desperately grabbed the back of his brother’s hair, pulling his lips fiercely against his. He felt the light scratching of Cooper’s ring as he placed his hand under Blaine’s cardigan and rubbed his waist.    
  
Cooper pushed his chest forward and nudged Blaine backwards to the bed. When his knees hit the bed frame, Blaine allowed himself to flop backwards, Cooper following on top. The weight of the older man on his body sent waves of pleasure coursing through his veins.  Ever so slightly, Blaine pushed his brother’s shoulders back so he could stare into Cooper’s eyes.  
  
“I think we should wait to, uh, you know.” Blaine’s gaze trailed down to where Cooper’s noticeable erection was straining against his jeans.  “Until after the wedding. It’ll be more special.”   Cooper let out a breathy laugh and kissed Blaine’s forehead.  
  
“Whatever you want, B.” He moved off of Blaine’s body and sat up, his back resting against the wall behind. He traced small circles over his younger brother’s thigh.  
  
“So what now?” he asked.   Blaine leaned up and placed his forehead against Cooper’s.  
  
With a chaste kiss, he murmured against his brother’s lips, “Sweden, here we come.”  
  


***

  
The next morning, Blaine woke up to find himself fully clothed and his legs tangled between sheets and his soon-to-be husband’s legs.  Next to him, Cooper was slowly breathing; the steady rise and fall of his chest was mesmerizing.    
  
Blaine looked down and saw that the bottom of his brother’s t-shirt was riding up, revealing tanned and toned abdominal muscles. A groan escaped from the back of Blaine’s throat as he lightly reached over and trailed his fingernails over them and watched as they constricted at the touch.    
  
“Hey Blainey, what are you doing?” moaned Cooper, his voice thick with slumber.  
  
He gasped as Blaine moved quickly and placed a column of light kisses across his neck and down his collarbone.    
  
“Hey, stop it,” he breathed as he moved the younger boy’s head away from his neck. “We’ve gotta start preparing for our trip.” He placed a sloppy kiss on Blaine’s forehead and stood up.  
  
“Ugh, you’re right,” groaned Blaine, slumping face first onto the mattress.  
  
Cooper flashed him a toothy smile and stretched. “So, who should we invite to the wedding? Dad and our moms are a given. Anyone from Glee that would want to go?”  
  
Blaine sat up and began to mentally go through the list of Glee clubbers in his mind.  Since he declared his love for Cooper in Glee through a gut-wrenchingly beautiful version of “He Ain’t Heavy, He’s My Brother”, he was pretty much on the outs with a majority of the club.    
  
Most of the teenagers didn’t understand the love between two brothers. Kurt understood what with his previous attraction to his own step brother, but he was more horrified that _Blaine_ was the one who got to sleep with Cooper and not him.    
  
While initially intrigued with the notion of the two very handsome boys kissing and caressing each other, the girls in Glee slowly began to realize the repercussions of the Anderson brother’s relationship and began to distance themselves.    
  
Blaine knew, however, that he could count on his non-boyfriend bros to support him.   Blaine picked up his cell phone and began to scroll through his contacts. The first name he saw was Puck, so he pressed _Call_ and waited.  After three rings, Puck answered.     
  
“You go for Puckerman?”  
  
“Hey Noah, it’s Blaine. I’m calling to tell you that Coop and I found a country where gay and incestuous marriage is legal, and I was wondering if you would like to come? It’ll be in Sweden.”  
  
“Sweden? I’m fucking there, dude. I’ve always wanted to go, I can already hear the weed and hookers calling my name.”  
  
“Uh, Puck, that’s Amsterdam in The Netherlands, not Sweden.”    
  
“Oh, no thanks then. Have a good wedding with your brother.”  
  
With that, Puck hung up the phone, leaving Blaine looking slightly dumbfounded.  
  
Shaking his head he began to call Sam and Mike.    
  
When both turned him down, he resorted to the last person on his list.  
  
Finn Hudson.  
  
There was nothing that Blaine wanted more than to get married to the love of his life with the second love of his life as his best man.  His attraction to Finn began ever since he was forceful with him when he joined Glee in his junior year. The way Finn commanded him to sit all the time just _did_ something to Blaine.    
  
The closer Blaine and Finn became, the deeper he fell in love. It wasn’t until a fateful locker room shower that escalated quite a bit that Blaine realized he needed to stop this torrid love affair.  He truly was in love with Cooper and needed to stop pursuing the ever-so-straight Finn, even if it would cost him one of the greatest loves of all.    
  
With shaking hands, he called Finn and held his breath waiting for an answer.     
  
“Hello?”    
  
“Finn, hi. It’s, it’s Blaine.”  
  
“Oh, uh, hey man. What’s up?”  
  
“I’m calling because Cooper and I found a place, I mean, a country, uh Sweden, that will let us get married. And there is nothing I want more in this world than to have you there as my best man, Finn. So, can you come? Please?”    
  
After a long pause, Finn began with a cracking voice, “Listen Blaine, dude, I would love to be there and support you and your, er, brother, but it’s just....too hard, man. Like, everything between us? I just can’t. I hope you have a nice wedding, though.”  
  
And with that, Finn hung up the phone.  Blaine could feel his heart sinking deep in his chest and the sting of tears prickling his eyes. He looked up at Cooper and let out a soft sob.  
  
“No one wants to come, Coop. No one cares.”   Cooper strode over to the bed to console his little brother. He held him in his arms as he lightly cried.  He placed his cheek on his brother’s gelled hair and cooed softly.  
  
“Was there anyone who was happy when you told them? Anyone?”  
  
Blaine sniffled loudly and looked up at the older man.  “There was one. Mr. Schuester. He said he always liked me and, of course, liked you and said he’d support us no matter what.”     
  
Cooper sweetly smiled and kissed his fiance’s temple. “I have his number from when I did the master class, let me call him.” He stood up and went into his bedroom to place the call.  
  
By the time Blaine had collected himself, Cooper returned to his bedroom all smiles.   “He said yes _and_ he offered to pay for our plane tickets as a wedding gift. We leave Thursday.”  
  


***

The airplane trip from Columbus to Stockholm would take hours and Blaine did not like flying whatsoever.  With extra nerves from his impending nuptials, he was a jittery mess the entire flight.  
  
Cooper would lean over every time there was a bout of turbulence and lightly rub Blaine’s knee in comfort.    
  
While this motion did help to soothe him slightly, it also caused _other_ feelings to stir in Blaine. Ones of a nature that would be deemed indecent in public. Especially with your brother.    
  
After a large patch of roughness and a lot of leg stroking from Cooper, Blaine was left with an impossibly painful erection and needed relief. Now. As soon as the seatbelt light had turned off, Blaine stood up and declared he would be back in a second.    
  
Cooper, taking notice of the tenting in his younger brother’s sweatpants, pulled Blaine down and whispered in his ear to wait for him.  His brother’s hot breath tickled his neck, increasing the ache in his already extremely hard dick.    
  
Blaine made his way to the bathroom, adjusting his pants the entire trip to avoid stares from the other passengers. He went into an unoccupied stall and slid the lock across. Blaine stared at the mirror and let out an anxious breath.  While the two had promised to save themselves until their wedding night, Blaine needed this comfort from the only person he loved in this world.    
  
Within a couple minutes, there was a light knock on the door.     
  
“B? You in there?”  Blaine opened the door and stared into his brother’s glassy blue eyes that were darkened with pure lust.  Slamming the door and sliding the lock to _Occupied_ , Cooper pushed Blaine back to the sink, his hand palming his little brother’s erection through his pants.    
  
A moan escaped Blaine’s lips as he arched back against the sink, his fingers fisting through Cooper’s hair.  He pulled down his sweat pants over his hips to reveal his black boxer-briefs that contained his thick hard-on.    
  
At this sight, Cooper groaned against Blaine’s neck.  
  
“Fuck, B” he breathed heavily.  
  
He undid the fly of his jeans and pulled down his pants and briefs in one quick motion.    Blaine stared at his brother and felt his own dick twitch with anticipation.  Before he could reach out and reduce his brother-fiance to a lust-crazed wreck, Blaine felt Cooper roughly thread his hands through his impeccably gelled hair.  
  
“W-what are you doing?” he gasped as this added pressure increased his arousal.   
  
“We need lube, buddy, and your gel is perfect,” Cooper said darkly. With his hands full of the clear, Vaseline-like grease, he pulled down Blaine’s underwear and roughly pumped the gel over his younger brother’s hardened cock.     
  
Blaine cried out at the touch he had longed for all week.  He had gotten off plenty of times the last couple days, but nothing compared to the touch of his brother’s hand around his dick.  Cooper continued pumping a smooth rhythm, gathering precome with his thumb to help increase the friction.  
  
Every time Cooper pulled at the head of Blaine’s hard-on, Blaine would gasp and pant harder into his brother’s neck.  Cooper steadied Blaine upright by holding his hip and slightly pulled him forward, allowing him to fuck into Cooper’s hand.     
  
“Come for me, little bro,” Cooper growled in Blaine’s ear.  
  
Blaine moaned louder and thrust his hips harder, imagining he was thrusting into Cooper instead of just his hand. He latched around his brother’s neck and erratically pumped harder until he was reduced into a string of broken cries, his come flooding over Cooper’s hand and onto his shirt.     
  
Pupils blown, Blaine smiled at Cooper and frantically kissed down his neck, sucking under his jawline.  He felt Cooper’s hard-on rub against his bare leg; the precome leaking from his brother’s dick smeared across Blaine’s inner thigh.     
  
“Blaine...” Cooper trailed off.    With a devious smile, Blaine switched spots with Cooper and pressed him against the sink.  
  
“Sit on the counter,” commanded Blaine in a deep voice.      
  
Cooper moaned at Blaine’s take charge attitude and eagerly hopped onto the sink. Blaine lowered himself to his knees so he was staring face to face with his older brother’s hardened cock. He licked his palm slowly, a motion that elicited a grotesque moan from Cooper, and began to lightly jerk off his brother.  He pressed the head of his dick to his lips and opened them slightly so his tongue could circle around Cooper’s slit.  
  
Above him, he could hear Cooper breathe heavily and steady himself by running his fingers through Blaine’s disheveled hair.  Blaine took this as a cue and began to take more of his brother into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing out in the process.  He lightly pumped the base of Cooper’s cock as he continued to bob his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the tip.    
  
The fingers in his hair began to clench as Cooper’s hips bucked upwards.   
  
“B, I-I’m gonna...” Cooper panted frantically.    
  
Blaine felt his head lurch forward farther than anticipated when the plane hit a patch of turbulence, forcing Blaine to ever so slightly scrape his teeth around his brother’s shaft.  Cooper moaned as the head of his cock hit the back of Blaine’s throat, a motion that caused Blaine to gag.  He pulled off and stared up at his brother.  
  
“I think I better use my hand for this, I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
Cooper nodded and placed his palms on the counter besides him, his head tipped back in ecstasy.  Blaine used the remaining gel from his hair to jerk off his brother until he came all over his hand and come dripped onto his legs below.      
  
Blaine stood up and wiped the semen off of his hands with his undershirt.  Cooper scrunched up his nose in fake disgust and brushed kisses across his lips.  
  
“I hope you feel a bit better, Blainey. We better leave before the seatbelt light comes back on.”  
  
The brothers quickly dressed and left the bathroom, gaining glares from flight attendants and passengers alike. Hand in hand, the two made their way back to their seats. In front of them, Mr. Schuester turned around.     
  
“You boys have fun?” he winked at the couple.   
  
Blushing slightly, the Anderson brothers nodded and fastened their seat belts.   They drifted off to a light slumber and were only awoken when they heard the pilot over the intercom welcome them to Stockholm.     
  


***

  
The plane landed with a slight jerk and the brother, hands still clasped, exited the plane with Mr. Schuester trailing behind.  After they traveled to their hotel, the boys freshened up and met with their eager parents waiting in the lobby.  The Andersons and Mr. Schuester were planning on having a romantic engagement/pre-wedding dinner for the happy couple.      
  
The six made their way to a local Italian eatery and placed their orders.  Blaine stopped and paused to look at everyone who was there for his special day.  Next to him, his mother was engaged in conversation with his father as Cooper’s mother was playfully hitting Mr. Schuester as she laughed and blushed.  
  
The love of his life was seated next to him, lightly rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades as he laughed at snippets of conversation.  
  
Blaine paused to listen to the music playing through the sound system and tears began to well in his eyes as he recognized the opening notes of “Hungry Like The Wolf” sounding through the room.     
  
“Coop! Listen, it’s our song,” squealed Blaine as he grabbed his brother’s thigh with both his hands.  Cooper listened fondly and bumped his head against Blaine’s.  
  
“This is a sign, little brother. It’s as if God himself is blessing our future together. Hah, I remember performing this with your class; when you took off your cardigan, it was just so hard not to grab you and kiss you as if my life depended on it.”  
  
Blaine’s cheeks reflected a red tinge as he lightly kissed Cooper’s ear and whispered “I’m on the hunt, I’m after you.”  
  
“Ugh, Blaine, you’re the worst,” scoffed Cooper as he attempted to muss up the younger boy’s hair.    The boys looked out at the group of adults who stared fondly at the engaged couple, all of them fighting back tears. Crying at beautiful, emotional moments was common in the Anderson household.    
  
“I would like to propose a toast,” Mr. Schuester declared as he stood and raised his wine glass into the air.  
  
“Blaine. Cooper. There is nothing I want more in this world than to one day experience the love you two have. To me, you are more than just brothers; you’re soul mates. Cheers!”     
  
Mr. Schuester drank from his glass as the Anderson family shouted terms of endearment at the beaming couple. Once they had finished their delicious meal, the group headed back to the hotel to get a good night’s rest before the big day.  Mr. Schuester offered to stay with Blaine overnight to help calm him down before the wedding, but he politely declined saying he’d rather spend the night with his mother.      
  
When everyone made their ways to their rooms, Blaine changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed.  He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of his upcoming ceremony in his mind.    
  


***

  
The Swedish sunlight shone into the hotel room causing Blaine to squint as he opened his eyes.  He bolted out of bed and grinned like there was nothing in this world that could ruin his day.  To Blaine, his wedding day was better than a Warbler Nationals win, a clearance sale at Brook’s Brothers, _and_ free boxing lessons with his ridiculously hot instructor.  He was elated.  
  
Dressed in a crisp black tuxedo, his favorite pink bow tie, and slicked back raven hair, Blaine stared at himself in the mirror as he pressed out the creases from his sleeves. Behind him, his mother came and placed her arms around her son’s waist.   “Normally a mother jokes about gaining another child when their baby gets married, but this doesn’t seem to be the case,” she teased as she kissed her son’s cheek.  
  
“Mom,” he whined as he playfully swatted her arm.   
  
She hugged tighter and smiled at him in the mirror.   “I’m just so happy for you, Blaine,” she cooed.    
  
Blaine returned her smiled and sighed, “Me too.”  
  
A few hours later, Blaine and his mother took a taxi to the courthouse.  He spun his wedding ring around on his finger delicately the entire trip both from nerves and excitement.  When they arrived, he hurriedly rushed up the marble steps and into the foyer.  
  
Blaine’s breath caught in his throat and he felt a pain in his chest as he saw his soon-to-be-husband standing chatting with their father in a charcoal grey suit and a slightly unbuttoned dress shirt.  Turning to face his younger brother, Cooper strode over to Blaine and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
“You look gorgeous, Blaine,” he hummed in his ear.  Blaine sighed and nuzzled his nose in the older man’s neck.  
  
They cupped each other’s faces in their hands for a moment, then walked into the court room where the judge was waiting.  
  
“We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to wed Blaine Anderson to Cooper Anderson.  Both men have prepared their own vows. Cooper?” the judge asked.  
  
Cooper took a deep breathe and began with a cracking voice.  
  
“Blaine. Growing up, I strived to protect you. To protect you from this cruel world and how they would treat you. Not because of who you fell in love with, but mostly because of your talent. Blainey, there is no one in this world who can sing or dance better than you and when I realized this, I became so scared.  I knew the world would want to hurt you and tear you down from your perfection.  I promise you, I will continue to protect you as long as you’ll have me.” He grabbed Blaine’s hand and pointed his finger into his chest. “I love you more than I ever thought I could love my brother.”  
  
Blaine looked over to his best man, Mr. Schuester, and saw a single manly tear roll down his cheeks at Cooper’s overwhelmingly beautiful vows.  He stared into the glass pools contained in his brother’s eyes and mouthed the words _I love you_.  
  
“Blaine?” the judge asked.  
  
“Coop, you will never need to protect me and my absolute perfection because you made me a fighter.  Because of you, I wouldn’t know how to be this way, so I wanna say thank you for all that you’ve done to turn me into the consummate human being that I am today.  I know you probably thought I would forget all you’ve done for me, but I will always remember how you have always been by my side.  You’ve taught me so much, like how to work harder and learn faster, how to be smarter and wiser, you’ve even made my skin a bit thicker.”   Cooper fondly laughed as he wiped misty tears from his eyes. Blaine, practically choking back his sobs, continued.   “Sometimes it scares me to think of how I would’ve turned out you weren’t there to keep me up on this pedestal. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t know how capable I am to pull through. In the end, Cooper, I want to thank you because you’ve made me that much stronger. I love you so much.”  
  
Blaine, overcome with emotion, leapt forward and held his brother in his arms.  Cooper returned the favor by holding back as if the world was crashing down around them.    
  
“With the power vested in me by the country of Sweden, I hereby pronounce you brothers and husbands. You may now kiss one another.”     
  
The courtroom erupted into cheers and clapping as the two boys shared a passionate kiss to signify their everlasting love.    Blaine looked to the ring on his finger and felt complete, like he had waited his whole life for this moment.  The Anderson brothers walked down the aisle and out of the courthouse to begin the festivities.    
  


***

  
Drunk on love and quite a bit of champagne, Blaine and Cooper stumbled into their hotel room; their hands were desperately grasping at each other’s arms as they placed frenzied kisses against their lips. The newlyweds began to shred their clothes at a rapid pace, titillated at the thought of being able to pleasure each other after so long.    
  
Cooper threw off his coat and began to pull at the belt of his younger husband’s suit pants.  Blaine let a deep moan escape from his lips as he felt a warm sensation travel to the lower half of his body as it pooled in the pit of his stomach.  He assisted his brother by undoing the buttons of his dress shirt and loosening his bow tie.  
  
He was about to pull off his bow tie when Cooper’s hand grabbed his.     
  
“No, don’t, Blainey. Keep it on.” Cooper’s voice was thick with sexual desire, the need for his younger brother ached through him.  
  
The thought of wearing his bow tie while Cooper fucked him was almost too much to bear.  Blaine needed to steady himself by holding the older man’s shoulders to prevent his knees from buckling on the spot.    
  
Cooper tore off the remaining clothes he was wearing and stared at his brother, who was bare-chested and naked, save for the bow tie around his neck.  He whimpered at this gorgeous sight and pushed Blaine lightly towards the bed.    
  
Blaine gasped in pleasure as Cooper roughly kissed his chest as his hands caressed over his biceps.  He could feel his dick slide against Cooper’s as he shifted his hips so they were aligned with his brother’s.  Blaine wildly thrust his hips trying to gain friction to help relieve his yearning.    
  
“Hey, calm down little brother,” Cooper soothed, “We have all night for this.”   
  
He stood and went towards his suitcase. He pulled out some packages of lube and tossed them on the bed next to Blaine, who was eyeing his brother’s naked form hungrily and lightly stroking his hard-on.  Reaching into a zippered compartment, he pulled out his ipod and placed it into the dock that was sitting on the dresser.  Cooper thumbed through the songs until he landed on the one he wanted.      
  
Blaine sat upright as music filled the room. “Is this Madonna?”     
  
Cooper sweetly smiled and laid next to his brother and stared deep into his eyes.  
  
“Yes, it’s ‘Forbidden Love’, the bedtime stories version. I remember hearing this song the first time we kissed when you were fourteen.  Whenever I’d long for you when I was off in California, I’d play this and just think of you. Sometimes I’d do other things, of course.”     
  
Blaine giggled and cradled his brother’s face in his hands. “I love you so much.”    
  
Cooper closed the space between them and the two brothers began to embrace each other warmly.  They started kissing sweetly but after a couple minutes, their sexual appetites increased simultaneously -probably from genetics- and their actions escalated further.  
  
With Cooper on top of him, Blaine trailed his hands down his brother’s lower back until he reached the crease of his ass.  He pulled away from Cooper’s face and looked at him questioningly. His older brother quickly nodded and reached for a package of lube.     
  
“No,” Blaine said quietly, “I like when we use my gel.”   His husband evoked a thick groan.  
  
“Show me what pointing can really do, Blaine.”  
  
Blaine let out a small whimper and ran his hand through his hair, scooping as much gel as he could onto his fingers.  Slowly, he ran his index finger over his brother’s entrance and pushed it in.  Cooper sobbed into his ear and rutted his hips forward, which caused Blaine to push in deeper.     
  
“A-Ah, Blaine, fuck,” Cooper wailed, his arms clasping around Blaine’s neck.    
  
Blaine added a second digit and began to slowly fuck his fingers into his brother.  He increased his speed when he felt Cooper rocking back onto his hand, desperate for more.  Blaine had slight difficulty scissoring his fingers inside of his brother-husband because of the stickiness of the hair gel, but he managed to still pleasure his brother.    
  
“S-Stop Blaine, it’s too much,” gasped Cooper roughly. He sat up on his haunches once Blaine removed his fingers.   “Turn around,” commanded Cooper, “I want to fuck you.”  
  
Eagerly, Blaine flipped onto his stomach and stuck his ass up in the air with anticipation.  Cooper roughly slicked gel onto his fingers and slathered his little brother’s entrance.  He pumped his own erection with the gel and aligned the head.  
  
Blaine was no stranger to taking his brother’s cock up his ass, so Cooper didn’t need to bother preparing him.  He pushed past the ring of muscle and watched as Blaine engulfed him entirely.  
  
The tightness around his dick, the fact that it was his brother, and the notion of being married to the love of his life was almost too much for Cooper to bear.  He began to pump into his brother, holding him by his hips.     
  
Blaine panted with every thrust and gripped the pillow below him.  “Harder, Coop, ah.”  
  
Cooper bit down on his lip as he grasped tighter onto his younger brother’s hips. He knew of a way to make his brother come so hard he’d never forget it. With a smile, he fucked Blaine deeper.  
  
He grunted, “B, you’re so good at singing. Fuck, you’re so t-talented”  
  
Blaine moaned at the praise as one of his biggest sexual turn ons was being complimented on his performance. Not his sexual performance, mind you, but his actual ability to sing and dance.  He unclenched one of his hands from the pillow and began to rhythmically jerk his cock.    
  
“More, Cooper,” he panted.   
  
Cooper, feeling his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, began to thrust more erratically. He dragged his hand up his brother’s back until he reached his neck where he grabbed the bow tie and pulled.    “Ah, you’re s-so good at everything, Blaine. You embody perfection. You’re immaculate. Unparalleled.”    
  
  
“More,” Blaine gasped hoarsely.  Cooper knew Blaine was close to orgasming as his brother’s muscles began to tightened around his dick.    
  
With a final pump, Cooper moaned out, “I’ll never be as good as you.”  
  
Blaine cried out, his sobs stifled by the pillow beneath him as he rode his orgasm.  Come soaked the sheets beneath him.  Blaine’s muscle spasms sent Cooper over the edge who collapsed on top of his brother-husband.  He gasped for air as he wrapped his arm around Blaine’s waist and planted kisses at the base of his neck as he came down from his powerful orgasm.   
  
“I love you, little brother.”  
  
Blaine hummed, sated from his orgasm.  Cooper pulled out and laid down on his side, taking Blaine into his arms. The two brothers laid together in post-coital bliss, their bodies slick with sweat and their hearts pumping, until they fell asleep.    
  
The next morning, the new husbands went out to breakfast at a bistro one block away from their hotel.  Hand in hand, they sat at their table, their feet rubbing one another.  Blaine looked next to him and saw two girls in their twenties pointing at the couple and whispering.     
  
“Ugh”, Blaine scowled, “Some people can’t accept our love.”  
  
Cooper scoffed and rubbed Blaine’s fingers with his thumb. His grip tightened, however, when he noticed the two girls approach them.     
  
“Hey, are you the guy from the Free Credit Rating Today commercial?” one girl asked nervously.   
  
Cooper let out a breath and smiled. “Why, yes I am ladies.”  
  
Blaine’s eyes twinkled in pride, happy that his brother was gaining international status.    The other girl looked at Blaine and smiled.  
  
“Is this your boyfriend?”  
  
Cooper kissed Blaine’s hand and looked, with tearful eyes, in his soul mate’s beautiful hazel irises.     
  
“No, he’s my husband. And my brother.”


End file.
